Duality
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome returns home after the final battle, different and with a new friend who will protect her. She founds out the truth about her parents and what happened. She attends Cross Academy where she meets new and old faces, stirring up jealousy and distrust for some. Yet, as is always the case with Kagome, that soon changes.
1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now.**

 _ *****Also, this has been edited so I would advise you to reread this chapter and the next chapter. I changed some things I wasn't sure how I'd work with in the future as well as some discrepancies I noticed while editing.*****_

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Zero K., Takuma I.]**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Kagome returns home after the final battle, different and with a new friend who will protect her. She founds out the truth about her parents and what happened. She attends Cross Academy where she meets new and old faces, stirring up jealousy and distrust for some. Yet, as is always the case with Kagome, that soon changes.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, not the franchise.**

 **EDITED: 6/2/2017**

 **Duality**

 **Prologue**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Midoriko smiles at her husband, cupping her swollen abdomen. Her vibrant violet eyes twinkle with love at the concern her mate shows for her. "Don't worry koi, my powers are already protecting our baby as well as my armor. I have to defeat Magatsuhi in order to protect Japan. In the centuries you've known me, when have I backed down from a fight when there was no one else to take up the mantle?" She asks softly. Her husband sighs, his red and green eyes staring into her grey ones.

"Never. You can't blame me for worrying for your and the baby's health. This is the first time you've been pregnant in all the centuries we've been together," He murmurs softly, cupping her cheek. His fingers brush against her pointed ears. It still amazes him that Midoriko was part yokai. He presses his lips to hers, mixing some of his vampiric powers with her aura. "To help protect our baby," He explains, pulling back. Midoriko smiles lovingly before she conceals her yokai attributes, her eyes changing from a beautiful violet to a warm chocolate.

"I love you Riyoja," Midoriko murmurs before leaving to battle the tainted dragon yokai.

* * *

' _Riyoja...please hurry... I don't have much longer...'_ Midoriko's voice whispers in his head, causing the man to stiffen.

"What's wrong?" A man asks.

"My mate.. Kaname, Midoriko's in trouble," He explains before bolting in her direction, praying he makes it in. Kaname follows Riyoja.

The two arrive to see a gruesome scene. Midoriko and Magatsuhi frozen as a statue, locked in battle. Midoriko holds her sword with one hand as she cradles an object with the other. The object briefly glows a faint lilac color. Riyoja's eyes widened when he realizes its his child. He swiftly sweeps it up in his arms as tears prick his eyes. "Why did this happen?" He whispers, heart broken.

" _Magatsuhi somehow managed to break through my armor and barrier, ripping jpeg my stomach somewhat. I had to use my safer to cut our baby out, least she die with me. I protected our little Kagome,"_ Midoriko's voice whispers as a faint image of her appears in front of her mate. " _After I cut her out, Magatsuhi attacked again. I barely had enough time to deflect. When I did, I felt something g within me pulse and I knew what I had to do in order to save Kagome. I pulled his soul into my body. However, his soul and mine as well as my heart was forcibly expelled from me in a blinding flash of light, reverting both of us to a statue._ " Her image begins to fade. " _I don't have much time left. I love you Riyoja. Please takae care of our daughter,_ " She says before kissing him and fading away.

Riyoja blinks back tears. "I'm sorry Midoriko..but I can't. I don't know the first thing about raising a child... But I do know of some people who do." He turns around and walks away, cradling his daughter to his chest.

"Where are you going?" Kaname calls after him. Despite the fact that Midoriko's death hurt him, Kana me remains stoic on the outside.

"To visit some old friends," Riyoja says before he disappears in a flash of bluish-purple light. Kana me sighs and turns to leave. However, a pink glint catches his eye. He pinks up a pink bauble, frowning at the wisps of power emanating from it. He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the malicious whispers coming from it before leaving to give it to the villagers in Midoriko's village.

* * *

 **Secrets Revealed**

 _Kagome opens her eyes. All she sees is a never ending void of blackness that seems to leech the very life out of her. Snarling, she releases her reiki in an explosion of lilac light, allowing it to engulf her. Her power illuminates everything to her._

 _Kagome gasps at the images she sees flitting through her eyes. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she bites down on it to muffle a gasp. '_ No wonder Naraku is the way he is... Being changed against your will all as a ploy by the one controlling the strings to gain the Shikon...' _Kagome thinks, tears pricking at her eyes as she sees the abuse he went through as a child and the rest of his life until he was changed. The images fade, leaving Kagome to look around. Her eyes spot a mangled form. Rushing over to it, she falls to her knees to lift the person's head up._

 _Lifeless crimson eyes stare back at her, all fight seeming to have left the man. "Please..end this...kill me," The man whispers. Kagome shakes her head._

 _"I will end your suffering but I won't kill you. What happened to you was not your fault, Naraku," She whispers back, hugging him. Her powers surround the two and slowly sink into Naraku, obliterating all of the tainted energy that was forced into him. However, her powers were soothing to the beaten man. His eyes flutter open, a spark of life back in them as he stares at her in wonder._

 _"What..? How did you.." He trails off, hugging her form to him. "Thank you miko for saving me. I am forever in your debt."_

* * *

"Bastard," Kagome growls, releasing an glowing blue arrow which strikes InuYasha's tainted heart and explodes in power, purifying any malicious yokai. Kagome stumbles back as she clutches at the bloody slashes across her abdomen. A man with long brown hair catches her.

"Careful Kagome," The man murmurs. "You've lost a lot of blood from the attack from InuYasha and Kikyo." Kagome tsks. Naraku walks over to her, causing everyone to tense and get ready to attack him.

"I know that but I still have to purify the jewel, Kaname," She replies, her voice even. She raises her voice, commanding, "Stop. Naraku is a friend." She smiles at the hanyo. He falls to his knees, bowing to her.

"I pledge my fealty to you, Shikon no Tama miko Kagome. I will serve you to the end of my days to repay you for your kindness. I will even preform a blood oath with you, binding me to you," Naraku pledges, lifting his head to stare into her eyes.

She pushes off of him and walks over to where the black jewel lays in a pile of ashes. As she bends down to pick up the jewel, she feels the gashes rip open more. As soon as her fingers come into contact with the jewel, the color changes from black to a light, almost white pink.

" **Miko Kagome, we would like to thank you for ending the struggle between us. Now we can finally merge with you completely** ," a voice says as the Shikon glows brightly in her hand.

"What do you mean merge completely with me?" Kagome questions.

" **This bauble you see before you is nothing but a husk left over from the true Shikon. It's what your infant body couldn't absorb. You are the true Shikon no Tama and the guardian of us** ," The voice replies. The jewel levitates and shoots into her heart, dissolving when it hits her skin. As it does so, Kagome blacks out. The last thing she sees is the shadowy face of Kaname.

* * *

Kagome let's out a groan, her eyes fluttering open. "W-what happened?" She croaks out as she sits up from the bed she is laying on. She looks around to see the only people with her are Naraku and Kaname.

"You've been out for two days. When the jewel merged with you, it unsealed other parts of you. In other words, your appearance has changed," Kaname answers.

"What?" She asks, shocked. Naraku hands her a mirror which she holds up to her face to see what he means. She nearly drops it in shock. Her eyes are now larger and more defined. Her pupils are slitted. Her eyes changed from a deep sapphire blue to an almost oceanic blue-green with silver and red around the iris. Her eyelashes are longer and darker. Her lips are slightly more plump and a few shades darker from the pale pink they were. Her skin looks smoother and grew two shades paler. Upon her forehead are two different symbols: the blue four crested star that she had seen on Midoriko's brow and a sun hidden behind cloud with a ray coming down and a full moon above the sun. Two silver and lilac stripes adorn each cheek.

She glances down at her hand, seeing stripes on her arms as well. Her nails are no longer blunt but sharp and deadly. She hesitantly touches her ears, feeling an elfin point, eliciting a silent gasp from her. Finally, she feels something twitching at the base of her spine and trails her hand down to it.

"Why do I have tails? As in more than one?" She asks, processing the information. "And why do I look like this? I'm human."

"You're not actually human. You're a Celestial Maiden. You're mother, Midoriko, was a Celestial. She was the offspring of an angel and Inari, a kitsune yokai so old and ancient that he is believed to be one of the first Kitsune ever as well as treated akin to a god among Kitsune. Your father is the original vampire. Somehow, you inherited the angelic, miko, and yokai powers of your mother as well as the vampiric powers of your Pureblood father. I knew both your parents. Midoriko was a good friend, almost a sister, to someone that was dear to me. Your father helped that person at one point which is when he met your mother." Kaname responds. Naraku's eyes widen at the information. He knew she was special and angelic but he didn't know she was descended from an actual angel. "You look a lot like her when she had her concealment charms off. There are a few differences, like your eye color and hair color. Otherwise, you're the spitting image of her."

Kagome stays sitting, thinking over the information. "If that's true, then how did I end up in the future?"

"Your father could manipulate time. As far as I knew, he could freeze time, slow it down, and speed it up but it seems he could also travel through it as well," Kaname answers. Kagome nods.

"I'll ask my family when I go back," She murmurs. Kagome looks at Naraku. "Since you pledged yourself to me, you'll be coming with me. We'll have to preform a blood bond so you'll be able to cone through the well with me."

* * *

"Mama, I'm home and I brought someone with me!" Kagome calls out, taking her shoes off as she enters the house. Naraku does the same before following behind her. Madori peeks out from the kitchen.

"Come in dear! I've just finished making lunch," Madori calls out. Kagome smiles and brings Naraku into the kitchen with her. "Sota and Grandpa are at a family function in Kyoto so please make yourself at home." Madori continues before turning around.

"Mama, this is Naraku," kagome says. Seeing her mother tense up, kagome quickly explains, "He's not actually evil. He was changed against his will and then forced to do the bidding of the person who changed him." Kagome take a deep breathe. "Mama, I know the truth. I know Midoriko and Riyoja are my parents as well add what they are. I just don't know how my father knew you." Madori sighs.

"I knew this day would come. Long story short, I helped Riyoja one day years back when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and didn't know how to get back. I could tell he was a powerful Pureblood. You see dear, the Higurashi clan is a pureblood clan. We became friends after that and he would occasionally stop by," Madori explains. "Also, while you passed your last year of junior high with flying colors, none off the high schools here are willing to accept you due to your absences. I was planning on sending you to Cross Academy anyway though."

"Naraku will need an application as well. He's sworn fealty to me and refuses to leave my side," Kagome murmurs, looking at the hanyo.

"Good thing Kaien and I are good friends," Madori cheerfully comments.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and in this fanfiction, instead of making it where Kagome gets two guys, I'm going to try to make all three fall for each other. I've already got a few ideas in my head so we'll see how it turns out. ~please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Word Count: 2,327**


	2. New Students

_*****Also, this has been edited so I would advise you to reread this chapter. I changed some things I wasn't sure how I'd work with in the future as well as some discrepancies I noticed while editing.*****_

 **Author's Note: So, its been summer since I got out May 23rd. Couldn't start working on it until now though because my WiFi had been out and I'm at a friend's house now.**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Zero K., Takuma I.]**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Kagome returns home after the final battle, different and with a new friend who will protect her. She founds out the truth about her parents and what happened. She attends Cross Academy where she meets new and old faces, stirring up jealousy and distrust for some. Yet, as is always the case with Kagome, that soon changes.**

 **Duality**

 **New Students**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome looks at the campus. Cocking her head to the side, she listens to the screams and shrieks of rowdy females. Shaking her head slightly, she walks in that direction, her cloak billowing in the wind. Naraku follows behind her, carrying some bags.

The two can make out a crowd in the distance as they walk towards it. "Perhaps someone there can help us get to the headmaster?" Kagome muses. Naraku snorts.

"I don't that. Do you hear them shrieking? I doubt that they'd even step away from whatever they're shrieking about, damn harpies," Naraku grumbles. Kagome chuckles softly. Kagome frowns.

"Oh!" A brunette groans out, her face scrunched up. 'Wait, why haven't I hit the ground yet?' The girl thinks. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she looks up to see someone holding her.

"Are you okay miss?" A husky tenor comes from the person holding her up. Y

The girl blushes and pushes away.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you!" The girl says, bowing. "I'm Yuki Cross. What're you here for?" The figure smiles, the lower half of its face visible with the light streaming into the hood.

"I'm here because—" The person is cut off by a redhead sweeping him or her up into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming Kaggy? I would have got something for you to show my love and affection!" The man cries out, anime tears streaming down his face. The figure snorts and bops him on the head, causing him to drop the person who lands agilely on his or her feet.

"That's why I didn't tell you I was coming Shippo," The figure says dryly. "I knew you'd react like an idiot." Shippo pales and falls to his knees. The figure turns around. "I'm sorry that jackass interrupted my introduction," The figure apologizes. Its pale hands reach up and pull the hood back, revealing a beautiful, pale face with wide, oceanic blue-green eyes with flecks of silver, red, emerald green, and gold in her eyes. A long man of blue-black tresses with streaks of silver and red flow down her back. She smiles slightly at Yuki.

"Kagome-sama!" Naraku calls out, his black cloak billowing behind him. The hood falls off, revealing his slightly tanned face, crimson eyes, and long black hair. Kagome turns to Naraku, a slight frown marring her face.

"What did I tell you Naraku? Don't call me sama! We're not any different you and I. I consider you a friend and I don't like it with my friends call me sama or Lady," Kagome softly scolds him, her face scrunched up. "I hated with the hentai called me Lady Kagome but he refused to call me anything else."

"Anyway, I'm Kagome Taisho—yes, I am Sesshomaru Taisho's younger, adopted sister," She adds, hearing the murmuring among the girls. Squeals erupt throughout the crowd, making Kagome regret her decision of informing them. "Anyway, Naraku and I are new students. We were wondering if someone could escort us to the headmaster?" Shippo shoots up.

"I can!" He exclaims exuberantly. Kagome's eyes narrow dangerously. Yuki begins to object but Shippo cuts her off. "Yuki, I can take her. You and Zero are Guardians after all and are required to see to this."

"Shippo's right Yuki. Besides," Kagome says, shooting a look at Shippo. "Ship and I have much to discuss." Shippo gulps at her expression. Yuki doesn't seem convinced but let's them go anyway.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku stand in the headmaster's room. Kaien rests his face against his hands, staring at the two. "It's been a while Kagome," He speaks after a while. "I just say, I was surprised when I found out about the change of last name. And you must be Naraku Kumo."

"Did Madori inform you of my heritage?" Kagome asks. Kaien shakes his head.

"She requested you be put in the Day Dorms. However, I need to know how and why I should allow a vampire to be a part of the Day class," Kaien informs them. "And what about Naraku? What is he?"

"I'm a miko and a Celestial Maiden. My mother was Midoriko, a Celestial. Her mother is an angel and her father is Inari. Inari was an ancient Kitsune yokai that was akin to a god to other Kitsune. I dont know if he's still alove or not. Anyway, my father is Riyoja, the original Vampire. I inherited all the powers my parents had. Because of the tenshi blood in my veins, I don't crave blood. Of course, consuming blood does help but I don't feel the need to. The Higurashi line are Pureblood vampires but they have faded into obscurity so vampires don't really know about them anymore." Kagome takes a deep breath, preparing to tell Kaien the truth of her absences from school.

"I'm the Shikon No Tama miko. The reason I missed so much school is because I was traveling through fuedal era Japan. I was able to get there through the well on the shrine property. However, it was channeling my powers. I traveled for 3 years before the jewel was complete after it shattered as you know. Naraku was the enemy. However, Naraku was being controlled by a pureblood. Naraku was originally human. A pureblood vampire attacked him and turned him into a vampire. That pureblood forced him to burn himself so that the guardian of the jewel could take him in for she was known for her kindness. The pureblood made him want her and forced him to let yokai consume him, turning him into a hanyo with vampiric powers. I was able to purify the pure blood influence from him," Kagome explains. "He decided to pledge fealty to me."

"After I visited my mother two months ago, I went back to the past and sealed the well so no one could use it.I stayed in the past for 200 years to watch over the descendants of two very dear friends to me, Sango and Miroku." She looks Kaien in the eye. "Zero is their descendant."

"Their descendant? How can you be so sure?" Kaien asks.

"Other than the fact that families all have an underlying scent that smells exactly the same, the last descendants of Sango and Miroku I watched over had the name of Kiryu," Kagome answers.

"Then what happened?" Kagome's eyes darken.

"The Pure blood that was controlling Naraku appeared again and attacked them, almost wiping them out. I was able to save the pregnant wife but that was it. I fought off the Pure blood until she was mortally wounded and retreated then I took the wife to a safe place," Kagome responses, her voice remorseful.

"Who was this pureblood?" Kaien asks.

"It wasn't Shizuka if that's what you're asking. It was a different pureblood," Kagome replies. "Her name isn't important." She sighs. "Anyway, the jewel merge with me and unlocked my powers. Because of the jewel, I can't die and I don't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. Then again, before that, I didn't need much sleep." Kagome closes her eyes. "I'd never take blood that wasn't offered and I don't like human blood. It reminds me too much of Sango and Miroku. If I was going to consume blood, it would be yokai blood or the blood of creatures that are better off dead due to insanity or the fact that they're evil." Kaien leans back, contemplating the information that Kagome gave him. "I've known Zero for a long time. I want to be in the Day class so I can help him and then I can go into the Night class if that's what you want. If my identity is exposed before I can help him, you can put me in the Night Class." Kaien seems to take that into consideration.

"What about Naraku? Does he need blood?" Kaien asks.

"He doesn't crave blood unless it's my blood. But even then, he doesn't go into a bloodlust," Kagome explains. Kaien nods to himself. He remains silent for a while, toying with an idea.

"Do you want to be a Guardian? Yuki and Zero are the only Guardians the school has right now," He comments.

"A Guardian protects the Day class from the Night class?" Kagome asks. Kaien nods. "Sure but Naraku will follow me around as well since he refuses to leave me by myself."

"That's acceptable," Kaien replies. "I'll allow you and Naraku to be Day students. However, I do have one question before I give you two your uniforms. Does Zero know who you are?" Kagome looks down.

"No, neither Kaname nor Zero recognized me. And I need it to be that way, for now anyway. If I released my scent and true identity as Kagome Higurashi or Kagome Kiriko, that Pureblood would know and would attack the school. It's possible that she already knows I'm here but doesn't want to risk it unless I make myself known seeing as that would be a threat to her and her position as well as the position of the one she love," Kagome says. Kaien nods before telling them where their uniforms are.

"You start your Guardian job the day after tomorrow officially but you can patrol the grounds tonight and tomorrow if need be," Kaien informs them.

* * *

Kagome frowns, feeling two auras roaming the grounds near the moon dorms. "Neither of those belong to the one of the current Guardians. Prodding Naraku's aura, Kagome waits for him to come. "Naraku, I'm going out. Come if you want but stay hidden," She says before leaping out the window. She heads toward the auras, leaping from tree to tree.

Kagome lands, glaring at the girls. "The big deal is that you're invading their privacy like a bunch of pathetic stalkers as well as the fact that its against the rule so give Yuki the camera," Kagome bites out, her voice frigid. The girls wilt, flinching under Kagome's harsh gaze. They hand over the camera as they stutter out an apology. ' _N_ _araku, get the girls out of here, now_ ,' Kagome silently tells Naraku.. Naraku appears behind the girls and knocks them out. Picking them up, he carries them to the headmaster's office. "You're bleeding Yuki." Kagome takes her tie off, wrapping Yuki's hand and tying it as she feels the hunger in one vampire's aura.

Yuki grabs Artemis from her thigh and swings it as Kagome disappears. Kain grabs it with his hand, causing it to spark.

"So scary," Kain drawls out. "The Headmaster trained you well." Kagome watches from her spot in the trees, her scent and presence still hidden.

"No need for all this fuss. We came out here because we smelled blood," Hanabusa says. "You're so mean Yuki. You know, the real reason we came out here tonight... You smell so nice." Kagome's eyes narrow to slits.

"Listen here Aido, if you so much as lay a finger on these girls I'll–" Yuki trails off as Hanabusa's hand trails up Artemis.

"What girls? You're the only one out here, Yuki," Hanabusa replies, smirking at Yuki's confusion. She turns here head to look around which is when Hanabusa strikes, pulling her hand off her weapon. He tugs it to his face.

"What smells so good is the scent of your blood, Yuki," Hanabusa murmurs. When his tongue reaches out to lick Yuki's hand, Kagome's eyes flash. All of a sudden, Hanabusa goes flying due to Kagome kicking him in the face. He stumbles back, clutching his face. "You bitch," He hisses, his eyes crimson. Red droplets fall from his hand, splattering on the ground. Kagome stares impassively back at him.

"You shouldn't have tried to take her blood, especially without her consent, asshole. Then I would have no reason to kick you. You should really learn to control that bloodlust of yours before it gets you killed," Kagome stoically replies. Hanabusa's eyes flash as he glares at her. "And you, you should have stopped him." Hanabusa charges at her. Kagome grabs his hand and twists it behind his back.

"Naraku, stand down," She calls out as Naraku appears in front of Kain who glares at Kagome. Kagome cocks her head to the side. "Zero, I suggest you put away your Bloody Rose seeing as I have the situation handled." Zero walks put the forest, his gun pointed at Hanabusa and Kagome.

"What are you?" He growls out. Kagome pouts.

"Now Zero, that's a rude question to ask anyone. Weren't you taught any better?" Kagome taunts. Kagome tenses and pushes the blond away right as an arrow slices through her cheek and embeds itself in the tree just as Zero shoots, hitting Kagome's back and burns her shirt in the pattern. Yuki gasps while Zero's eyes widen at the scars littering her back.

"That Bloody Rose..will you please put that away? I'm afraid that weapon is very dangerous to us," Kaname says. His eyes stray to Kagome's form as blood drips down her face.

"MOTHER!" Shippo screams, appearing in front of her and turning her around to view her injuries. Kaname's eyes widen at the scars littering and criss-crossing her back. Kagome pulls away.

"I'm fine Shippo, see? The cut stopped bleeding," Kagome reassures him, showing him her cheek. She turns to look at Kaname. "Do you have this handled, Kaname?" She asks to which he nods. "Then I'll take my leave." Kagome turns and walks away. "Naraku, Shippo, don't follow me."

"But that bitch just shot you!" Naraku snarls out. "How can I just let that slide?"

"He's right Kagome! She might kill you!" Shippo growls out. Kagome pauses, casuong Shippo to tense.

"So you think I'm that weak Shippo? That I can't take care of myself?" Kagome's voice comes out like steel. Shippo gulps. "The reason I want you here is to protect them." With that, she disappears.

"Damn it Kagome!" Naraku growls out as he goes to go after her. Shippo grabs his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shippo frowns. Naraku rips his arm away from Shippo.

"Where does it fucking look like I'm going? I'm going after her! I promised I'd protect her and give my life for her if it would save her after she saved me!" Naraku hisses and takes off after her. Kaname frowns and orders the two Aristocrats to go back then he follows after Naraku.

"God damnit!" Shippo growls. Seeing the two Guardians move to go after her, Shippo casts an illusion, making them fall asleep. "Why do I always get stuck with cleanup?" He grumbles aloud.

* * *

Kagome glowers at the female standing across her. The female smiles wickedly. "Surprised to see me Higurashi? Or should I call you Princess Kiriko?" The female taunts, her focus completely on Kagome. Therefore, the only one to notice the arrival of two people is Kagome whose eyes narrow.

"I don't really care what you call me as long as you stay away from the academy as well as everything I've placed under my care," Kagome replies. The girl pouts.

"Now that's no fun. Maybe I should torture you again. Now that was amazing. Or perhaps I should steal the rest of my soul back," The girl taunts.

"Just because you have more than half of **my** soul doesn't mean shit. I should have called back my soul the second I found out the person operating that clay shell of yours was you Fujina Hirukina," Kagome replies. "Are you really still mad that my father chose Midoriko over you?" Fujina hisses.

"The only reason that bitch even got him is because she seduced him!" She hisses, the muddy brown eyes of her host flashing. Kagome allows a smirk to ghost over her face.

"Sweetie, you were the one that seduced my father—you drugged him after covering yourself in a potion that simulated the smell of his mate in heat and cast an illusion. That's the only reason I have a half brother," Kagome replies. Fujina snarls and draws the bow back to kill her. Kagome flashes in front of her, her arm shoved straight through her chest.

"You fool, your soul isn't in this vessel," Fujina taughts as her host body breaks down, turning to dust and blowing in the wind.

"You two can come out," Kagome calls out. Naraku and Kaname appear in front of her.

"Kagome, is that really you?" Kaname asks. Kagome sighs.

"Of course it's me. You always were the curious one all those years ago." Kagome sighs. "I'm here to learn. For now, I'm a Day student but I might be moved to the Night Class later on in the year. Don't tell anyone who I really am please. The Vampire Council doesn't know of my existence and I'd prefer to keep it that way until I know I can trust them and that Fujina doesn't have her claws in the council. If someone asks, you can tell them you know me from your childhood, that I'm the daughter of friends of your parents, but please don't tell them who and what I am."

"Of course. I last saw you three hundred years ago. You and I have a lot of catching up to do Kagome. Stop by the Moon dorms when you get the chance," Kaname requests as he walks away. Kagome turns and glares at Naraku.

 **Author's Note: Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed! Also, Kagome still has a portion of her soul. Fujina only has the portion of her soul that Kikyo possessed. And the reason Kagome tells him everything is because Kaien is a trusted friend of her mother's as well as her Godfather. And Shippo had been attending Cross Academy for a few months. He transfered in last year at the end of the term.**

 **Word Count: 3,238**


End file.
